


Day 29: Dirty Talk

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: “Gorgeous,” Bucky said.  His thumb reached out and dragged Steve’s lower lip down.“What do you think, Steve?  Should we give James a turn at your pretty little mouth?” Clint said.In which Bucky, Clint, and Steve all put their mouths to good use.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Day 29: Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Dirty talk, praise kink -- little bit of column A, little bit of column B ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Clint and Bucky reclined back against the headboard. Clint had his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, tucking him in against his side. They could almost be the picture of laziness as they traded casual remarks about the competitive cooking show on the tv. Except their main attention was on Steve lying in the blankets between their legs. His mouth was wrapped around Clint’s cock, and he was gently sucking on it. Clint’s fingers were carding idly through his hair, nails now and then lightly scraping his scalp.

“He’s gorgeous like this, isn’t he, James?” Clint said, lifting his hips to push into Steve’s mouth. Steve took him easily, his mouth nearing the base of Clint’s cock, and Clint groaned.

“He is,” Bucky agreed. With his left hand he reached down to massage the muscles at the base of Steve’s neck. Steve moaned, going more boneless in the sheets, and Clint had to fight not to jerk into his mouth. 

“You’re so good for us, baby,” Clint murmured.

He tugged on Steve’s hair to pull him back a little and then pumped shallowly into Steve’s mouth. 

“Look at those pretty red lips,” Clint said to Bucky.

“Gorgeous,” Bucky said. His thumb reached out and dragged Steve’s lower lip down. 

“What do you think, Steve? Should we give James a turn at your pretty little mouth?” Clint said.

Steve a garbled noise of agreement, and Clint eased him off his cock. Bucky spread his knees a little to give Steve more room. As Steve settled into place, Bucky lined up his cock and started feeding it to Steve.

“That’s it, Stevie. You gonna take me all the way down?”

Steve did, with a little bit of a grunt as he fought his gag reflex to get Bucky into his throat. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky said breathlessly, staring down at him wonderingly.

“How does he feel, James?” Clint asked. He turned to curl around them both, draping his leg over Steve.

“He’s so hot,” Bucky said. “And you’re sucking me so good, baby,” he said as Steve started bobbing on his cock.

“I’m almost jealous; you two look so good like that,” Clint murmured, stroking his cock.

“Don’t be,” Bucky said. “I’ll share him with you again, promise.”

His mouth sought Clint’s and he dove in with his tongue, thrusting into Clint’s mouth in time with the movements of his hips.

Clint broke away for breath, squeezing his cock to try and hold himself back.

“Wish we really could share,” he said as he looked down at Steve again. “Imagine both of us in his mouth, with him sucking both of us at the same time.”

Steve groaned and Bucky’s hand clenched in the sheets.

Steve pulled off and looked up at them, wide eyed. “Please, can we try it? Please, Buck, I can do it, I know I can.”

“So eager, sweetheart,” Bucky said, stroking his cheek. He looked over at Clint. “What do you think?”

“We know he can take us both in his ass. So if he wants to try it, why not let him?” Clint said.

Clint shifted on the bed, hitching his hips up to be higher and closer to Bucky’s. Bucky pulled him in closer and shifted his own hips. The angle wasn’t perfect but their cocks bobbed side by side and Steve was looking at them with a determined expression. He wrapped a hand around the base of each of them and opened his mouth.

Clint was torn between laughter and want at the way Steve looked as he tried to fit them both. His mouth was stretched as far as it could go but he could fit the tips of both of them inside. Clint rocked his hips the tiniest amount just to feel his cock rub along Bucky’s inside that wet heat. Bucky grunted and the hand he was resting on Clint’s hip squeezed. 

“Fuck, doll, look at you,” Bucky gritted out. “You’re so eager for us, huh?”

Steve moaned an agreement, and spit trickled down his chin. He kept trying to take them deeper, but he could only fit the tips of them between his lips.

“You look so good,” Clint panted, touching his hair again. “Taking us together even though it’s hard for you.”

“I’d say he’s hard for it,” Bucky corrected, rubbing his foot against Steve’s dick. Steve moaned around them. 

“Oh baby, how about you be a good boy and suck James’ cock, and I’ll help you with that,” Clint crooned.

He eased out of Steve’s mouth and they all groaned at the noise it made. Then he crawled down the bed to lie over Steve. 

Clint wrapped a hand around the base of Bucky’s dick and watched as Steve sunk back down on it.

“You love being full of our cocks, don’t you,” Clint said smugly, watching Steve’s head bob in Bucky’s lap.

Steve whimpered and Clint caressed his ass.

“Some other day we’ll give you both our cocks again, but I think for now I’m going to fuck these sweet cheeks while you suck James.”

Clint tugged on Steve’s hips, hitching them up a little and getting in a good position where he could fuck himself between Steve’s cheeks. He started thrusting, letting his balls slap against Steve’s, and relishing the little noises the man made. 

“Is that good, baby? Look at you taking us,” Clint muttered, moving faster. 

One of his hands reached around Steve and he started stroking his cock.

“Fuck, you should see him Clint. He looks so pretty all stretched around my cock. And he can take me all the way down.”

“So good for us, baby,” Clint crooned.

There were no words for a minute, just grunts and groans as all three of them got closer to their climaxes. 

“Steve, Stevie, baby, wait,” Bucky panted eventually, pulling Steve off his cock. “I want you up here where I can reach you. Both of you.”

Clint helped Steve up to his knees and they both shuffled forward until Steve was sitting in Bucky’s lap. Steve moaned as his cock bumped against Bucky’s where it was jutting proudly. Clint cuddled up behind him, his own cock trapped against Steve’s ass.

“That’s better,” Bucky said. “Wanna see both of you when we come.”

He wrapped one big hand around his and Steve’s cocks, and Steve’s head fell back on Clint’s shoulder. Clint instantly leaned and began sucking mark on the base of Steve’s throat.

“Bucky, Clint, fuck!”

Steve didn’t see to have any other words as Bucky pumped their cocks together. Clint reached down and cupped Steve’s balls even as he rutted against Steve’s backside, squeezing and tugging gently.

“You’re so close, aren’t you Stevie,” Bucky said. “I can see how bad you want it.”

“Bucky...” Steve moaned, his hips thrusting roughly into Bucky’s hand.

“Come on for us, Steve,” Clint said, nipping at his shoulder. “Go ahead and come for us, and show us how good you can be.”

Steve’s hips jerked and his cock started painting lines on Bucky’s chest even as a low cry fell from his mouth. Bucky tried to ease him through it but the wet slide of Steve’s cock against his had him coming too. Clint rutted against Steve as he drank in the sight and sound of them until he lost it too, spilling all down Steve’s back and ass.

They tumbled in an undignified heap on the bed, tired limbs and wet streaks bringing them together. 

“That was amazing, Steve, you were amazing for us,” Clint said.

Steve made an embarrassed noise and buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder.

“So good for us, Stevie,” Bucky crooned. 

He stroked Steve’s back in wide comforting strokes as Clint climbed out of bed to grab a few damp cloths.

Clint wiped them all down before stretching along Steve’s back and curling around him. Steve reached back and wrapped Clint’s arm tight around his waist before settling down to listen to Bucky’s heartbeat.


End file.
